With Her
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: [Their Story AKA Tamen de gushi]. They'd finished their game of Jenga, and Qiu Tong had offered to go on a walk with her to get some fresh air... And the next thing she knew, Sun Jing was sitting on the hilltop beside a small pond with her carefree love interest at her side.


**A commission for tehwinslow. Thank you so much!**

 **A/N: I love Their Story so here is a little thing for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Their Story.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

It had all happened so quickly, Sun Jing wasn't exactly sure _how_ it had happened.

One moment, she'd been in Qiu Tong's home, playing Jenga and not so subtly trying to ask the blonde if she had feelings for anyone.

That had led to a bout of criminally adorably laughter and left Sun Jing blushing when she was called out on asking a false question not available on any of the Jenga pieces.

They'd finished their game, and Qiu Tong had offered to go on a walk with her to get some fresh air...

And the next thing she knew, Sun Jing was sitting on the hilltop beside a small pond with her carefree love interest at her side.

Sun Jing was stiff as a board as she tried in a vain effort to appear remotely relaxed, stretching her legs out a bit over the side of the hill. She tried to look out over the sparkling blue water that reflected the sky above, but naturally, her eyes kept dragging back to the side.

 _God, she's so cute!_

Qiu Tong was sitting not a foot away from her side, giggling merrily to herself as she picked at a few tiny white wildflowers. She gathered them into her lap, looking over them and pondering aloud.

"I wonder if there are enough to weave a flower crown..."

Sun Jing nearly fell over at the thought of having the blonde gently place a handmade flower crown atop her head, those soft white fingers brushing against her ears, lingering over her cheeks...

 _Damn! I want a flower crown!_ she yelled internally.

"I-I'll help you look!" she offered.

It would give her something to do anyway.

So she began scouring the grass surrounding her, looking for any splashes of white that she might've been able to pluck and hand to the girl beside her.

She was so focused on her task, that she didn't notice her companion had laid back to take a rest until she'd found a flower.

"Oh, here!"

Triumphantly, Sun Jing held out a flower to her, only to discover that Qiu Tong was now lying on her back with her arms spread to the sides, a small pile of little flowers resting on her stomach. Nonetheless, she peered up at Sun Jing's find.

"Oh, it's perfect!" she said. "Put it here." She patted her shirt right where the other plants were resting.

Sun Jing gulped audibly, feeling a heated blush coming on as she looked the girl over – her beaming smile, her bright eyes, her slightly-messy hair...

Slowly, Sun Jing reached down until her hand was just above the girl's stomach, and her fingers delicately released the flower.

But then, in one swift not-so-delicate motion, Qiu Tong suddenly lunged up at her, proclaiming "Take that!" as she locked her arms firmly around Sun Jing and pulled her down on top of her.

The taller girl's body crushed the innocent little flowers in between their stomachs, her nose consequentially bumping against Qiu Tong's.

"Whoa!" she cried. "S-Sorry! I crushed them-"

But she trailed off dumbly when she realized her face was just _inches_ away from Qiu Tong's, the girl's arms still looped around her neck and shoulders, their bodies pressed close...

 _Holy shit..._

Qiu Tong merely laughed, that angelic sound now closer to Sun Jing's ears than ever, her chest a tangled mess of fluttering as she remained in place, hovering over her blonde senior.

"Like those plants!" Qiu Tong said proudly. "You know, the Venus Fly Traps! I lured you in and then _bam!_ Ate you up!"

She laughed again, leaving Sun Jing dumbfounded by her ethereal perfection.

 _I wouldn't mind being eaten by that... I think I want to be eaten..._

As she made an effort to remember how to breathe again, she felt a hair-raising shift of weight beneath her. Qiu Tong had moved herself a little closer to the edge of the hill, those fun-loving eyes looking curiously up at her.

"Hey, Sun Jing? Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like to roll down a hill with someone else? I was just thinking about it. We should try it!"

Sun Jing could nearly feel her soul leaving her body.

To be pressed close to this girl, locked in her embrace and holding Qiu Tong in her arms, rolling through the soft grass to come to a stop eventually amongst a field of wildflowers, laughing and running fingers through one another's hair to dislodge the petals that had caught there...

She certainly wasn't opposed.

"I uh..."

"Can we try it?"

Qiu Tong's hopeful eyes were shining up at her, her fingers still pressing gently against the nape of her neck. If Sun Jing refused her now, she'd hate herself for the rest of her life.

She gathered herself as she prepared a response.

"S-Sure..."

The blonde let out a sound nothing short of a squeal.

"Thank you!"

Without wasting another second, she suddenly pulled Sun Jing down on top of her, squeezed her in an embrace, and then flipped them both over.

They began their descent down the hill, and for a split second, all Sun Jing could focus on was the girl's scent like homemade cookies, her soft body pressed to hers, her warmth and jingling laughter.

Sun Jing returned the embrace for more than one reason.

Perhaps it wasn't the most ideal tumble down a hillside she'd imagined, though.

Rather than being smooth, it was a constant switching of their weights, one second crushing and the next being crushed. Sun Jing was constantly in a panic that she was hurting the girl, but that joyful laughter never stopped, nor did it ever indicate Qiu Tong was injured in any way.

So Sun Jing enjoyed herself as best she could for those few seconds rolling down the hill, wrapped in her arms, soon to roll into their field of flowers...

Until she remembered what was at the bottom of this hill.

No way in _hell_ was she about to let Qiu Tong go tumbling into a dirty pond.

As the sky and ground shifted around her yet again, Sun Jing could see they were just a few rolls away from the water.

With great effort, she maneuvered herself so that she was closest to the edge when the time came, and at the last second, she pushed herself away from Qiu Tong.

The shove sent the blonde rolling safely back to shore.

As for herself-

"Whoa-!"

 _Splash._

Cold wetness absorbed into every inch of her body as she sunk down a few inches. Even from beneath the water, she could hear the startled voice calling for her.

Luckily, the pond wasn't deep at all, and all it took was a heel in the mud to stand herself up. The water only went up to her shins, and as she straightened her back, Sun Jing shook herself off like a dog.

Qiu Tong was sitting in the grass, clearly relieved to see her unharmed. But the laughter was almost instant.

"Sun Jing! Are you- heehee!"

The taller girl shook her head again, tossing wet hair over her shoulder.

 _Well, at least she's laughing and dry. That's all that matters. So worth the swim._

Qiu Tong stood and stepped forward, taking Sun Jing's hands as she guided her back to land.

"At least it's hot today!" she said. "You'll dry off in no time! But still, you should come back to my place to rest and change clothes."

Sun Jing pulled a hand through her soaking hair again to move it out of her eyes, then started wringing out her clothes.

"Thanks. I think I'll come back to your place, then."

"Great!"

They spent a few minutes drying Sun Jing off as best they could, given their limited resources. But Qiu Tong looked her disheveled friend over and frowned a bit.

"This doesn't seem fair that you got all wet and I didn't..."

Before she could be stopped, the blonde stepped up to Sun Jing's shoulder and took a handful of the taller girl's damp hair. She positioned it over her own head and wrung it out, trickles of water seeping onto her head. She shivered and laughed.

"Feels refreshing!"

Sun Jing felt herself blushing all over again.

Qiu Tong looked up at her and tilted her head a bit.

"Uh-oh. Let's get you back before you run a fever. Your face is all red!"

She took the girl's hand and started leading her back up the small hill, the sloshing sounds of wet shoes following behind her.

"Oh!" the blonde paused and looked back to her. "Just one more thing..."

Sun Jing watched as the girl plucked a small white flower off of her shirt where it had been sticking to the material. She reached up and placed it in Sun Jing's hair with a smile.

"Sorry it's not a full crown."

Sun Jing instantly shook her head.

"No! It's great! I love it. Thank you."

"You're so welcome!"

With that, Qiu Tong turned again and started walking, keeping a firm grip on her friend's hand.

Sun Jing watched her back as she skipped ahead, her hair swaying like sunshine.

If it meant she could go back to this angel's residence with her, then she was glad she'd gotten a little wet.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I might be interested in writing future chapters if commissioned!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
